Yokais vs Vampire
by Suzette Fi Durant
Summary: Nunca te has preguntado que pasaría si Sesshomaru (el gran daiyokai lord de las tierras del oeste) atravesará el pozo de kagome y se topara con la Academia Cross, donde Kiryuu Zero (el gran Cazador de Vampiros) estudia. ¿se llevarán bien? ¿terminarán matándose entre ellos? ¿Qué otros personajes interferirán?...
1. Chapter 1

Yokais vs Vampire

**Series: Inuyasha y Vampire Knight**

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, todos los derechos son de Rumiko Takahashi Matsuri Hino.

Kagome Higurashi había sido muy descuidada al dejar que un Daiyokai descubriera su secreto sobre el pozo que conectaba a las dos épocas. Había regresado de su época actual con nuevas provisiones para su grupo de amigos y continuar con la búsqueda de Naraku. Pero a lo lejos Sesshomaru la miraba con suma curiosidad.  
Cuando ya se encontraba solo decidió investigar aquel extraño pozo, lanzándose adentro de él. Una extraña fuerza parecía envolverlo sin permitirle escapar…  
-"Que es esto?... Se siente como si me sumergiera a lo más profundo del mar…"- pensaba cerrando levemente los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.  
Dio una gran bocanada de aire al estar del otro lado del pozo, salió de un gran salto y observó todo a su alrededor. Las casas, los pocos árboles que quedaban, e incluso los humanos habían cambiado demasiado, sus prendas eran más complejas y ya no alían a putrefacción como él creía.  
Exploró el templo y encontró a la familia de la joven, todos convivían en la sala, se alcanzaban a escuchar unas cuantas risas entre ellos. No se molestó ni siquiera en saludarlos, estar rodeado de tantos humanos le asfixiaba demasiado.  
Caminó por todas las calles sin perder ningún detalle de todo, el suelo estaba cubierto de cemento en vez de tierra como en Sengoku, los humanos viajaban dentro de unos dragones de metal… pero no pudo oler a ningún Yokai cerca… ¿Acaso toda su especie se extinguirían con el paso de unos siglos?  
Notaba que todas las miradas se posaban en él, debido a su vestimenta muy llamativa y las marcas en su rostro, por suerte en ese momento celebraran en las calles un festival **Matsuri (**Es la denominación que se le da a un día festivo, es decir, es como se le llaman a un determinado festival local, de ahí que no halla día fijo para este, sino que va cambiando de fecha de acuerdo al lugar), por lo tanto muchas personas vestían con kimonos tradicionales y mascaras.

Después de caminar y caminar enriqueciéndose de mucha información sobre el futuro percibió una extraña aura proveniente de una academia alejada de toda la ciudad y habitantes. Estaba rodeada por un bosque y cercada para que nadie pudiera entrar.  
-Parece interesante.…- susurró para si mismo. Mientras más se acercaba el aura se hacía más densa y poderosa, diferente a la de cualquier yokai que haya conocido .  
El cielo se oscurecía por las nubes que lo cubrían, amenazando con truenos y una gran tormenta , pero no le importaba mojarse, primero tenía que averiguar que fue lo que pasó con toda su especie.

Por otro lado:  
Zero hacia su ronda diaria por la academia, vigilando a los de la clase nocturna y alerta a cualquier chica humana que tratase de infiltrarse.  
-Como detesto esto..- gruñó lanzando una piedra a los árboles y recargándose en la pared, mirando el solitario pasillo. Su odio inmenso a los vampiros (en especial a los purasangre) no se esfumaría en toda su vida, ellos habían matando a toda su familia, y a él lo habían marcado como un animal, convirtiéndose en Nivel E…  
-Shizuka.…- susurró apretando los puños fuertemente, clavándose las uñas hasta herirse. El olor de su propia sangre le hacía perder el control, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono carmesí. Odiaba aquellos ataques de sed, se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.. Pronto no tendría autocontrol y sedería ante ellos.

Sesshomaru ya había entrado a los territorios de la academia Cross, el olor a humanos se mezclaba con otro, parecido al de un yokai, pero era más débil. Escuchó a lo lejos como dos personas se acercaban velozmente hacia él. Poso su única mano en su espada Tokinji, listo para desenvainarla si se atrevían a atacar al gran Sesshomaru.  
Pero lo que vio fue sorprendente, dos chicos con extraños uniformes blancos y desprendiendo esa misma aura se posaron frente a él, uno era Akatsuki Kain (alto, de cabello naranja y ojos rojos) y el segundo se trataba de Hanabusa Aidou (Es un chico alto, delgado, un joven bien construido; tiene el pelo rubio dorado y los ojos azul eléctrico). Lo miraron detenidamente, examinando su vestimenta y su rostro con aquellas marcas en las mejillas y una luna creciente en la frente. En cambio el Daiyokai seguía mostrándose indiferente ante aquellos seres inferiores.  
-Que..q-ue eres? Y que haces aquí?- tartamudeó un poco el joven Aidou, intimidado ante la presencia del peli-plata.  
-Esto es territorio de la Academia Cross, como pudiste entrar?- preguntó Kain cruzándose de brazos, ocultando su ligero temor.  
-Soy un Daiyokai, por lo visto un ser superior a ustedes.. Y el porque estoy aquí no les incumbe- respondió cortante, dándoles la espalda, su caminar era muy elegante a pesar de toda la vestimenta que traía.  
Kain se molesto ante su actitud superior, al único que le servían y permitían que los tratase de esa manera era Kuran kaname. De un fluido movimiento de manos desprendió fuego y lo atacó por la espalda. Lanzándole 3 grandes bolas de fuego.  
-"Patético..."- pensó esquivando hábilmente el ataque. Realmente estaba frustrado en aquella época, y una batalla no le vendría mal para descargar toda su ira. Decidió no desenvainar su espada y divertirse un poco primero con aquellos dos, así que de su dedo medio brotó su látigo venenoso.

-Si quieren morir… no les negaré ese deseo- espetó mirándolos fijamente…

El enfrentamiento entre los tres fue corto, pero bastó para derribar una docena de árboles e incendiar unos pocos más, Kain y Aidou eran unos vampiros nobles muy fuertes, pero no se comparaban con el gran Inu Yokai que era Sesshomaru, ni siquiera eran dignos de pelear contra él en su verdadera forma. Quien llegó a la mitad de la batalla fue Kaname al haber escuchado tremendo escándalo.  
Su sola presencia bastó para crear un silencio sepulcral y confundir un poco más al peli-plata.  
-Akatsuki, Hanabusa, ¿que es todo este desastre?- endureció a un más la mirada provocándoles un inmenso temor. Ellos yacían tirados en el suelo, con grades heridas en el cuerpo que no se regeneraban, debido al veneno del látigo. En cambio el daiyokai no tenía ni un solo rasguño.  
-Kaname-sama… encontramos a este extraño sujeto merodeando por el bosque- decía Kain levantándose y agachando un poco la mirada.  
-Queríamos sacarlo... Pero al parecer es muy fuerte… nunca habíamos visto a un vampiro como él- Aidou también hizo una reverencia, sacudiéndose el uniforme lleno de sangre y tierra.  
Kaname se volteó hacia Sesshomaru. Ambos mantuvieron una guerra de miradas en el que ninguno parecía ser el perdedor o ganador, dos figuras impotentes juntas no hacían buena conexión entre ellos.

-veo que eres su superior, un purasangre si no me equivoco- rompió el silencio el peli-plata.

-y tú?... Eres diferente a cualquier vampiro que haya conocido…- frunció el ceño acercándose más a él, sus ojos cambiaron a un tono carmín más intenso y brilloso.

-Vampiro?... Te equivocas… Soy un Daiyokai- no se vio intimidado ante el cambio repentino de su aura amenazadora.  
Kuran Kaname abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, anonadado, confundido ante sus palabras… ¿Un Daiyokai?... ¿había escuchado bien?. Aquella especie era aún más antigua que la suya y si mal no recordaba se habían extinto hace cientos de años. Los pocos que quedaron evolucionaron a lo que ahora se llaman Vampiros.

-Sígueme… pronto comenzará a llover- se encaminaron a la academia.

Estaba preparado para tener una larga charla con aquel hombre peli-plata, respondería a todas sus preguntas y aclararía sus dudas, en caso de tratarse de un impostor lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero había olvidado que tenía una junta privada con el director Cross.  
-Taisho... tengo asuntos urgentes que arreglar, siéntete cómodo de explorar el resto de la academia, después tendremos nuestra platica- decía Kaname alejándose por el pasillo a la dirección. Sesshomaru solo asintió levemente con la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

Kiryuu-kun se encontraba en la cafetería (ahora solitaria) comiendo ramen, le gustaba mucho su almuerzo nocturno después de hacer su trabajo como guardián de la clase nocturna. Se levantó se su asiento para ir a la alacena y coger unas servilletas (ya que los encargados se habían ido a descansar)

El Daiyokai percibió un extraño olor proveniente de la cafetería, parecía ser comida, pero le extrañaba que alguien más estuviera rondando por ahí. Al entrar y tener aquel plato de frente hizo un gesto de desaprobación por el aspecto de la comida. Se sentó y olfateo más de cerca, hasta que por fin cedió y probó un poco con los palillos.  
-"... peculiar y extraño, como todo en esta época"- pensó, los diferentes sabores hacían que su paladar pidiera más y más.

Zero salió de la cocina y vio a una persona con ropaje extraño en su mesa comiéndose su ramen, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, el poder que emanaba aquel hombre peli-plata era mucho más poderoso que el de cualquier pura sangre.  
-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Sesshomaru al percatarse de su presencia. Se quedaron observando durante unos largos minutos, toda la atmosfera se tornó más tensa.  
Zero sabía que no era un vampiro, llevaba muchos años lidiando con ellos y podía distinguirlos… aquel hombre era muy diferente, por no decir superior en algunos aspectos.

-Así que eres uno de ellos… hueles igual a aquellos que se hacen llamar vampiros- comentó desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, las nubes se habían disipado, dejando mostrar la hermosa luna.  
El Daiyokai se preguntaba como se vería el cielo en su época, si Rin y Jaken estarían bien por su ausencia…

Kiryuu odiaba que lo comparasen con un vampiro, los odiaba inmensamente… pero sabía que por dentro se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos, aunque nunca quiera admitirlo. ¿Incluso olía igual que ellos?. Se preguntaba mientras miraba al hombre, distraído en sus pensamientos.  
-NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR ESO DESGRACIADO- exclamó lanzándose hacia Sesshomaru para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. En cambio este no pudo percibir aquel brusco movimiento, estaba demasiado confundido y sumergido en sus pensamientos que solo sintió como caía al suelo junto con un gran peso encima.  
Zero levantó su puño para golpearlo, pero fue detenido rápidamente por el yokai, enterrando sus garras en el débil brazo de su oponente y quemándolo con el veneno que emanaba su palma.  
Ambos se levantaron de golpe, jadeando un poco y frunciendo el ceño furioso. El primero en atacar de nuevo fue Sesshomaru, plantándole un puñetazo en el estómago. Zero escupió algo de sangre, pero aun así siguió defendiéndose, después de todo sabia como pelear contra seres no-humanos.  
Por supuesto que Sesshomaru iba ganando, pero le sorprendía lo terco que podía ser aquel chico para no rendirse y aceptar su muerte.  
-Patético... pero interesante..- susurro desenvainando su espada Tokinji, a lo que Zero también sacó su arma. Se preparaban para otro ataque, pero fueron interrumpidos por Kaname y el director Cross Kaien.  
-Valla valla chicos, por favor cálmense.. No quiero que destruyan toda mi academia- tartamudeó un poco el director Cross, captando su atención.  
-Veo que ya se conocieron… Sesshomaru, él es Kiryuu Zero, un estudiante de la academia, Kiryuu él es Sesshomaru Taisho, un invitado- dijo Kaname con su habitual voz serena y calmada, ya no traía puesto su uniforme de la clase nocturna, si no una ropa más casual. En cambio el director vestía su antigua gabardina negra de cazador de vampiros, un pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color.

Antes de salir del comedor los dos seguían mirándose amenazadoramente, pero con algo de diversión en sus ojos.  
-Esto no a terminado…- susurró Sesshomaru envainando su espada.  
-Por supuesto que no…- contestó Zero guardando su pistola.  
Ambos se dirigieron a diferentes caminos por el pasillo, con una pequeña sonrisa diabólica en sus rostros.


	2. Capítulo 2: Segundo día en la academia

Lamento tanto tardar en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo de la escuela por hacer y poco tiempo para escribir.  
Aquí le dejo el segundo capítulo, y gracia por sus reviews nwn me hacen felíz ^^

* * *

Capítulo 2: Segundo día en la academia Cross

Sesshomaru estaba realmente fastidiado por tener que explicarle todo sobre su época al director Cross y Kaname. Pero el cómo había llegado ahí se lo guardo para sí mismo, sabía que si les hablaba sobre el pozo viajarían a su época, y era lo menos que deseaba en ese momento.  
Le proporcionaron una habitación en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, y las miradas intrigadas no faltaron en cuanto entró al vestíbulo. Los demás vampiros no susurraban nada, pero sabía lo que pensaban en cuanto lo vieron.

-Kaname-sama… quien es él?- preguntó Takuma Ichijō acercándose a él.  
-Mi invitado… Su nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho- lo presentó ante todos que tenían la misma duda. Este solo se volteó un poco para memorizar sus rostros, pero de un momento a otro se inclinaron ante él.  
-Es todo un honor conocer a otro purasangre- dijeron al unísono… No le sorprendió que creyeran que era también un vampiro, pero por lo menos lo trataban como alguien superior como se debía.

Akatsuki y Aidou también estaban presentes, después del incidente en el bosque no confiaban en el peli-plata, incluso llegaron a temerle un poco más que a Kaname.  
-Hay algo que nos oculta kaname-sama…- susurró Aidou en el oído de Akatsuki, justo después de que Sesshomaru y kuran se retiraran.  
-Lo se...Ese tal Sesshomaru es más que un vampiro, incluso posee poderes que nunca he visto en un purasangre- comentó el joven Akatsuki frunciendo el ceño.

La cama de aquella habitación era mucho más cómoda que cualquiera de su antigua época, incluso suave y acolchochada. La curiosidad de Sesshomaru era más grande que su deseo de volver, por eso aceptó pasar un par de días en la academia Cross, para seguir investigando sobre lo que pasó con toda su especie. Esto también favorecía a Kaname, tenerlo de su lado podría ser una ventaja para sus planes…

Al amanecer los delgados rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de Zero directo hacia sus ojos.  
-"que fastidio.…"- pensaba alistándose para las clases, arreglando un poco su uniforme y guardando su pistola, siempre la llevaba a todos lados por precaución, y en numeradas ocasiones le había salvado la vida, después de todo era un cazador de vampiros.  
La imagen de su familia vino de repente a su cabeza, seguida de una pequeña jaqueca. Aparte de los ataques constantes de sed, experimentaba alucinaciones con su pasado, incluso se veía a sí mismo asesinando a Yuuki… su preciada Yuuki… Pero no podía permitir semejante cosa, antes prefería morir.  
Con pasos firmes se dirigió a su respectivo salón, las chicas comenzaron a murmurar y emocionarse por su presencia, era famoso entre las chicas aunque no lo quisiera, su actitud fría e indiferente lo hace más popular entre ellas (Como sesshi nwn). No las comprendía del todo, y prefería estar solo.

Sin hacer caso omiso a las indicaciones del presidente Kuran, el daiyokai se aventuró fuera de los dormitorios, aprovechando que todos dormían. No había explorado todas las instalaciones, estaba lo bastante aburrido como para salir y toparse con más humanos o "vampiros".  
-Vampiros.. ja que nombre más ridículo- pensó en voz alta. El sol estaba más intenso y todos sus ropajes le daban calor, además de que traer la armadura le parecía más molesto que antes. Pero aquel peli-plata orgulloso no lo admitiría. Por suerte todos los estudiantes se encontraban en sus salones.  
Memorizó cada pasillo, cada salón y cada edificio para no perderse, además de algunos jardines laterales.

Mientras tanto, el director kaien yacía en su escritorio revisando algunos pendientes, cada vez llegaban más solicitudes de jóvenes (en especial chicas) que querían asistir a la academia, pero el número de dormitorios era limitado, además tratar de que personas de diferentes especies convivan en armonía es muy difícil.  
-humm.…- suspiró cansadamente. Sobre su escritorio había un sobre negro con un sello rojo, hasta ahora no lo había notado, y cuando lo tomó entre sus manos se quedó paralizado.  
-La asociación de Cazadores de vampiros…- susurro con un nudo en la garganta y expresión preocupada.

Se escuchó la campana sonar, que anunciaba la hora de descanso, y de repente todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus salones empujándose un poco.  
-"Maldición.…"- pensó Sesshomaru. Inevitablemente todas las chicas lo rodearon en cuanto lo vieron, atraídas por su encanto y particularidad vestimenta.  
-Eres un nuevo estudiante de la clase nocturna?- pregunto una de ellas.  
-Tiene que ser, todos los de esa clase son súper hermosos- cometo una castaña de altura promedio.  
-¿Por qué traes ese kimono?-  
-¿Y la armadura para que es?-  
-¿Vienes de algun festival?-  
-Que maquillaje tan raro (refiriéndose a sus marcas en las mejillas y la luna en la frente)-  
-¿Tienes novia?- se atrevió a decir una rubia.  
-Oye yo llegué primero!-  
-Te daré mi número-  
No soportaba todas sus voces chillonas retumbando en sus oídos, quería destrozar a todas de un solo mandole, lamentablemente había olvidado sus espadas, pero aún tenía sus garras con veneno.

-EY!, DEJENLO EN PAZ Y VUELVAN A SUS SALONES!- se escuchó otra voz de una chica gritar. Era Yuuki Cross, una guardián de la clase nocturna. Las chicas aceptaron a regañadientes, y se alejaron del Daiyokai.  
-Quien eres tú?- pregunto al tenerlo de cerca, no era ninguna persona de la clase nocturna. Yuuki sintió temor por su mirada e impotencia, no era un vampiro… pero tampoco humano.

Sesshomaru decidió no hacerle caso e irse de ahí, pero fue retenido por la pequeña humana, tomándolo del kimono. Se extrañó al no sentir su brazo (aquel que inuyasha le cortó), por lo que retrocedió.  
-Que quieres humana?- le habló como si fuera kagome… Todos los humanos le parecían iguales.  
-Nunca te había visto en la clase nocturna, pero ustedes no pueden estar aquí en el turno matutino, es contra las reglas. Si llegarán a descubrirlos…- estaba más nerviosa de lo que creía, y por alguna razón no dejaba de ver la manga izquierda de su kimono, donde no había brazo, preguntándose que le había pasado.  
-"Así que los humanos no saben sobre los vampiros… otra cosa interesante"- pensaba mirando a la humana que tenía curiosidad sobre su brazo.  
-Emm.…¿que te paso?- las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca. Ese hombre era muy extraño, vestía con un kimono masculino, aquella armadura y sobre todo las raras marcas de su rostro, quería pregunta sobre ello pero en vez de eso se concentró en el brazo.  
-Eso no te incumbe- sentenció mirándola fastidiado. Para después darle la espalda e irse.  
-"a quien me recuerda?... Es igual a Zero"- pensaba frunciendo el ceño.

Kiryuu era el único que no salía del salón para almorzar, prefería estar solo y dormir un rato. Sacó de su bolsillo una caja con píldoras de sangre, tomó dos y se las tragó. Aunque no le sirvieran de mucha ayuda, contenía su sed de sangre por un par de horas y alejaba las jaquecas.  
Se asomó por la ventana, encontrándose con el daiyokai que caminaba hacia los dormitorios. La pelea del día anterior había quedado inconclusa por la culpa de Kaname y el director, pero pronto cobraría su revancha.  
-¿Qué hace una bestia chupa-sangre a estas horas del día?- recargó su cabeza en su mano, sin perderlo de vista.  
-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA- habló Sesshomaru a sus espaldas. Zero se sobresaltó. Hace tan solo unos segundos estaba en el patio caminando. ¿Cuándo había subido hasta ahí?

-Sigues buscando pelea bastardo?!- gritó poniéndose a la defensiva y sacando su pistola.  
-Como siempre tan imprudente… Vampiro- sonrió un poco, sabiendo que Zero odiaba que le dijeran vampiro.  
-MALDITO!...- le disparó un par de veces...


End file.
